midnightstationfandomcom-20200214-history
Keys
If you wish to escape The Midnight Station you need to find 9 (It's) also know as keys. More than 9 keys exist though! The Midnight Station seems to have 14 keys currently. Archives Key 1 Speak with the Weeping Leg until the option about emotions shows up. The Weeping Leg will give you this key. Archives Key 2 While wearing Hummer in one of the dark rooms of the Archive fight and defeat the Elgnophs. Once defeated they will drop this key. Tax Returns Key 1 While wearing Ant Farm, go into one of the office rooms below the corridors (they will have windows in them) to fight and defeat People. Once defeated they will drop this key. This key may also be obtained by asking the Unimportant Man (in the same area) about People several times before he goes and deals with them himself, however doing so will prevent you from getting the 9 mm. Bullet drop. Ashen Fields Key 1 Head to the far left of the Ashen Fields and follow the path downwards until you reach a red log cabin. If you have the Everman Axe in your inventory the Everman will give you his key. Bubbles Key 1 While wearing the Caricature, follow the red bubbles from the entrance via the Ashen Fields to a room with only red bubbles. Fight *BAA*. Once defeated, he will drop this key. To find it travel, from the first screen in Bubbles: West, North, West, West. Bubbles Key 2 Whilst having the Toy Rifle, find Oceanus in Bubbles and talk to her about it. She will give you her Key as a result of you letting her use your Toy Rifle. To find her travel, from the first screen in Bubbles: West, North, West, West, West, North, North. Guilt Machine Key 1 Equip Burden and fight and defeat the Guilt Machine. Once defeated they will drop this key. 'Savage Gardens' Key 1 Talk to Kugla about the route through the savage gardens, take a right from the incubator and follow the path until you see the tree in the distance, recall Kugla's favourite route. Pay your respects. (In Savage Gardens on a certain screen go up 4 times, then left twice, down once and then once right. Talk with Tower...) Catering Halls Key 1 Equip the Cauldron. Provide Sustenance. (Defeat The American Dream in Catering Halls) Our Abstract Key 1 Equip the Quasi Body. Find meaning. (Defeat Dreamings in Our Abstract) Incubator Key 1 Equip Everman Axe. Disgrace the child. (Defeat Thursdays Child in Incubator) unimportant man Key 1 (Super Optional) Talk with the unimportant man. Ask about the tax returns. What was that he said? Didn't quite catch it? Ask again. Sorry...not quite getting it...Could you repeat that? (Optional key that makes the Tax Returns boss not spawn) unimportant man Key 2 Find him again. Take an interest. Pay attention. (Only shows up after you get all 13 other keys) Souvenir Shop A certain Tardigrade has something nice for sale. (Buy from Tardig for 10,000 Exp) Lighthouse Key Head to the top of Lighthouse. Go through Bubbles to reach the Lighthouse.